The Art of Deception
by pnfpixie
Summary: The turtles meet a female turtle, but she's not all she seems. She knows how to fight and is almost as good as them. Splinter suspects that she is a part of something bad, but Mikey says other wise. But could she?
1. Prologue

A/N: This was my NaNoWriMo story

He stood in front of the window looking out upon New York City. He looked down at his hands. Inside them was a small turtle. He smiled wickedly.

"Father, they brought the mutagen. Do you have the turtle I sent those two idiots to get?"

The man turned around to face her. His silver armor glinted in the moonlight. "Yes, they actually did something correct for once."

The girl walked up to him. She smiled wicked at him as she handed the canister of mutagen to him.

He gladly took it.

"We made the changes to it to make it so they don't have to grow to the age that the Turtles are in," she added.

"Good."

She then quickly ran to the other end of the room.

He then set the turtle on the ground and stood back up. He crack the canister in half, drops of the blue glowing goo splatter around him. He poured the contentions of the canister onto the turtle. He stepped back as he watched the turtle grow and mutate.

Standing before him was a female turtle about a half inch shorter than his daughter. She had dark green skin and a dark brown shell. Her eyes were a brown color with slight tints of gold and red in them. She blinked and looked around. She opened her mouth and made an awkward sound as she tried to speak.

He looked back at the girl and then looked at the turtle. "Do you know anything about art?"

The girl smiled. "I like to look at the art of the Sistine Chapel so maybe we should call her Sibyl. After all, she'll be your watching eyes on the turtles…"

The man smiled. "That is a very nice name," he turned to the turtle, "You shall be known as Sibyl from now on."

The turtle glanced at him and nodded.

The man smiled wickedly. "The turtles will never know what hit them. He then glanced at the turtle. He ripped a shred off his black cape and sliced slits into it. He walked over to the turtle and wrapped it around her head making a mask for her. He set his hands on her shoulders. "Let's train…"


	2. Chapter 1

The four brothers were training. Splinter had been on a roll about them using their instincts. He would give them tests to make them tell if he was lying or not, where he had hid something, or blind fold them and make them fight. He had been doing this for the past week.

"It's like his instincts are telling him something's up and we need to be prepared for this," Leo commented as they sat down to take a rest.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Donnie responded.

"I don't care, I've had it with his dumb tests!" Raph exclaimed.

Mikey wasn't paying attention, he was looking around the lair. "Guys, I can't find my comics!"

"Who cares Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Did you check your room?" Donnie asked.

"YES!" Mikey called out.

"Maybe if you clean it you'll find them," Leo commented.

"I did!"

"Okay then, they're lost…" Leo sighed.

Donnie started to stand up. "Who wants to bet it was Splinter?"

"With money or chores?" Raph asked.

Donnie ignored him and started helping Mikey find his comics. Raph sighed and got up too to help.

"Guys if it is one of Splinter's tests maybe we should trying using our instincts…" Leo said.

Raph sighed and glared at Leo.

Mikey smirked. "My instincts are telling my Raph's not in the mood for doing another test…"

Raph looked back to the place he was looking. "How about we just get it over with. Where did you last have your books?"

"My room, but Splinter could have moved them anywhere!"

Donnie sighed. "Where would you least look for them?"

"Well, not in my room obviously and not here in the training room," Mikey said.

Raph sighed. "If he wants them to camouflage he would hide them with Leo's comics but if he wanted it to be more of a challenge to get to them he'd hide it either in Donnie's lab or my room…since you're not a loud in either…"

Mikey smiled. "GOOD THREE PLACES TO CHECK!"

Leo cleared his throat. "He might also hide them near him, so he could have put them in his place."

Donnie raised his eyes. "He would never put them there, we're not supposed to go in there."

Leo sighed. "Mikey, you check Splinter's room. Donnie check your lab, Raph check your room, and I'll check my comics…"

They were about to embark on their quests when suddenly the books fell from the tree in the training room. Splinter jumped down from the branch he was on.

"HEY! Careful with those," Mikey complained as he gathered them up.

Splinter sighed. "Close but not quite. You were so into your conversation that you didn't know the answer was right above you. You've got get your instincts to realize when someone else in with you, even when you don't know it. The next test will get you to tell if something, or someone, is who you think it is." He walked over to his room and brought out a small box.

It was red and black with gold symbols painted on it. It was small enough to hold a simple medicine bottle. The latch on it was a simple latch lock.

Splinter moved it to his other hand and then handed it to Leo. "Guess what's inside."

Leo ever so slightly shook it. It jingled like bells. It was light enough to hold a few bells. "Bells?"

Splinter shook his head.

Raph took it. He dropped it on the ground to see if it would shatter. Nothing. "It's just sheets of metal…"

Splinter sighed and shook his head.

Donnie took it and checked out the size of the box, what the volume could be, the weight, and other factors of math that could help him figure out what it could be. He shook it side to side and heard it slide around the box. "It's something small since it's sliding around in there, is it a key chain?"

Splinter shook his again a third time.

Donnie sighed and gave it to Mikey. "We're so not going to pass this test…"

Mikey shook the box really hard. He looked at how fancy the box was and yet how simple the lock was. He thought for a second and shook the box again. His fingers started to twitch. His eyes widened. "Is it your Baoding Balls?"

Splinter smiled and nodded. "Yes Mikey, it is."

The others stared at Mikey in shocked horror. "How did you know?" Leo asked.

Mikey shrugged. "Instincts I guess."

The others facepalmed.

Splinter smiled. "It's getting late, you better go do your city sweep."

The four turtles jumped up and rushed out of the lair.


	3. Chapter 2

Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Donnie sat upon a roof.  
"Okay I'm bored. I really want to kick some footclan butt or something," Leo commented.  
Donie sighed. "Great it's come to the point where we have two Raphs…" he muttered.  
Raphael threw the closest object he had at Donnie. "Shut up…"  
Mikey kept looking around. Something was bothering him. "Guys…do you hear that?"  
Raph growled. "Are your instincts acting up again wonder boy?"  
Leonardo glared at him. "Raphael, quit bugging Mikey! You should let him be glad about this test…something like it won't happen again," he murmured the last part.  
Donatello sighed. "Why do we have to keep complaining about Mikey actual passing something we didn't?"  
Raphael stood up. "Because it isn't his thing! He's supposed to be the dumb one!"  
Michelangelo froze. "Hey!"  
Leonardo stood up in response. "Yeah, so what?"  
"So he's not supposed to beat me at something!"  
Donnie sighed as Leo and Raph continued bickering.  
"This is about your pride isn't it!"  
"No! It's just that I don't want to be showed up by someone with the brain of Mikey!"  
Mikey jumped between them. "I'm right here you know!"  
"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" The two yelled simultaneously.  
Mikey backed away carefully. "Fine, I'll just go see if there's something somewhere else…" He turned and dashed away.  
Donnie sighed and was about to go after him but decided to stay and make sure this fight wouldn't end in blood. Mikey could take care of himself, he just needed to cool.

Mikey sat atop a building. He had his legs spread out as he rolled a yo-yo around. He sighed and grabbed the yo-yo. "They still haven't come for me. I left a pretty good trail to come and find me…" he muttered as he picked up a few bread crumbs that were next to him. Suddenly there was a cracking sound behind him and the sound of someone going "Umph…" He stood up and turned around. "Donnie?"  
No response.  
"Raph? Leo?"  
Still no response.  
"This isn't funny you guys…"  
No response.  
Mikey started creeping towards where the sound came from. He caught sight of a figure laying down just a few yards away from him. He looked up and noticed a billboard. The wooden walkway like thing between the lights and the actual board had a hole in it just above where the figure was laying. He looked back down and noticed a lot of broken wood around. The figure must have fallen. Mikey quickly ran towards the figure, but was shocked at what he saw.  
There laying right in front of him was a dark pine green turtles with a dark brown shell. She wore a mask like his but it was black and the loose ends met with each other at a red and golden bead. She wore a brown belt across her waist. On her arms were brown arm braces. On her upper leg was a black ribbon with a golden eye embroidered on it. She had bandages and cloth wrapped around her feet. But what caught Mikey's attention the most was the necklace with a black eye charm on it.  
Mikey checked her pulse, it was still there. He checked her body for wounds. Suddenly the female turtle moved and there was a sharp pain that made Mikey's cheek burn and sting. "OW! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME!" The figure sat up and her brown eyes met with Mikey's. He could tell there were faint golden and red highlights in them. He was speechless.  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to slap you if you didn't touch me weirdly!" The unknown turtle responded.  
"You're a talking turtle!" Mikey said cheerfully completely letting her previous comment slide.  
"Well, aren't you brilliant…"  
"I'm Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey….if they're not insulting me…" Mikey said, nearly whispering the last part.  
The turtle looked at him. "Sibyl."  
Mikey smiled. "That's a pretty name!"  
Sibyl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever…so there's more like us?"  
Mikey nodded and stood up. He held out his hand. "Want to meet them?"  
Sibyl took his hand and he helped her up. "Sure why not…"  
Mikey smiled. "I'll take you to the lair and you can meet my father too! Oh I can't wait to see his face when he meets you! He's going to be so surprised! Another mutant turtle! Can you do martial arts!?"  
"I –I think so…"  
Mikey smiled. "COOL!"  
Sibyl shrugged. "I guess…"  
Mikey smiled. "My brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo, and I are ninjas! We've had many adventures!"  
Sibyl smirked. "Sounds like something you should keep secret. Should you be telling me this?"  
Mikey smiled. "OF COURSE! YOU'RE JOINING OUR LITTLE GROUP!"  
Sibyl shook her head trying hard not to laugh. "You're crazy!"  
"I'm glad!"  
Soon they arrived to a sewer hole cover. Mikey lifted it up. "Follow me!" He dropped down the hole. Sibyl followed. They ran down the tunnels of the sewer until they arrived to the lair. Mikey peeked in. "Splinter, I want you to see what I found!"  
Splinter looked up. "Where are your brothers?"  
Mikey shrugged. "I don't know…"  
Splinter sighed and looked at him. "What is it that you found?"  
Mikey grabbed Sibyl's wrist and dragged her in. "Another mutant turtle! And she's a girl!"  
Splinter's expression of boredom and unamusement turning into one of surprise and disbelief. "Another turtle like you! Where has she been hiding this whole time!?"  
Sibyl looked at Mikey and then at Splinter. She rubbed her necklace awkwardly. "I was hit with mutagen a couple months ago and I've hid out in an abandoned warehouse the whole time…" she said.  
Splinter frowned slightly. "You may stay with us if you'd like."  
Sibyl looked at Mikey, who had the biggest grin on his face. She sighed. "I shall."  
There were voices from down the tunnel. "I hope he got home safely…"  
"What if he's still on the surface and lost?"  
"Don't worry, his 'instincts' will bring him home…"  
They looked up to see Donnie, Mikey, and Raph walk in. The three brothers looked over and froze as their eyes landed on Sibyl. "Um, Splinter…Mikey…who's this?"  
Mikey smiled widely. "THIS IS SIBYL AND SHE'S STAYING WITH US!"  
"Uh huh…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Michelangelo how about you go show Sibyl around," Splinter offered.  
Mikey smiled and quickly rushed off with Sibyl right behind him much to her dismay.  
Leo glanced at Splinter. "You're seriously letting her stay? You know this could bring trouble!"  
Splinter glanced at them. "If Mikey trusts her then why shouldn't we?"  
"Because he's dumb!" Raphael blurted out.  
Donnie sighed. "Let's look back at who else he trusted. Dogpound, the unstable alligator Leartherhead-"  
Splinter interjected. "Still, you should trust that he has made the right decision. We will see if she can fight and how tough she is. Then we will make the final decision."  
The three sighed. "Yes Sensei…"  
Splinter smiled. "Good, now go make sure Mikey doesn't get into Donnies lab or anywhere where there might be important information…"  
The brothers nodded and ran off after Mikey.

"So you want me to fight these guys?" Sibyl asked.  
The five turtles and the rat stood underneath the tree in the training room.  
"Yes, I want to see how well you can at least protect yourself. If you can fight all the better, maybe you can become a kunoichi," Splinter responded.  
Sibyl took a deep breath and smirked evilly. "Okay, who's first?"  
"Donnie," the three others exclaimed. Donnie stumbled out and pulled out his bo staff. "Um sure?" he charged at Sibyl.  
Sibyl dodged gracefully and grabbed the bottom of his staff with her hands. She yanked it away from him and flipped it into her hand. She pointed it at him.  
Donnie froze staring down the staff. "Uh…be careful with that…" he muttered.  
Sibyl grabbed the staff and brought it closer to her. "It's got a naginata doesn't it…"  
Donnie looked surprised and quickly snatched the bo staff from her. "How'd you know?"  
"Instinct…" Sibyl responded. She quickly turned and pulled out her tessen fan and blocked Leo's attack.  
Leo moved his swords from where they were and tried attacking again.  
Sibyl ducked and jumped and soon kicked Leo to the floor. She quickly caught Raph's sai that was hurtling towards her. She spun and threw it back at him along with a couple shurrikens.  
Raph ducked down just in time. "I'd say she's pretty skilled at this stuff!"  
Mikey smiled and jumped in front of Sibyl. "Looks fun!" He wrapped one of his nunchucks around Sibyl's wrists.  
Sibyl smirked evilly at him. She flipped and brought his arm back and pulled him to the ground. "Still looks fun?"  
Mikey smiled at her. "You fight good…"  
Sibyl glanced at him unamused. "Uh huh, kinda knew that already…"  
Splinter frowned slightly. He knew some of those moves and that made him nervous. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
Sibyl stood up, dropping the nunchuck next to Mikey. "I don't remember. I must have lived near a dojo or something when I was still a normal turtle…"  
Splinter nodded. "So it seems…" he muttered. He glanced at Mikey. "Mikey, I'd like to talk to you."  
Mikey jumped up and followed Splinter into his room. "Yes Master Splinter…" Mikey said quickly as he bowed.  
Splinter frowned. "I don't know if I trust Sibyl. She seems to know how to fight…too well."  
Mikey frowned. "But that's a good thing! She could help us on our nightly watches. What if we run into Dogpound or Fishface! Or…even…Shredder!"  
Splinter frowned. "I would…if she wasn't this good!"  
Mikey folded his arms. "You make no sense Sensei. Why wouldn't you want someone this good fighting Shredder!"  
Splinter glared at Mikey. "Where do you think she learned those moves?"  
Mikey glared at Splinter, something uncommon for him to do. "Maybe what she said was true!"  
"You're in charge of all the damage…"  
"Fine."  
"Now get out Mikey…"  
Mikey turned and left the room. "Okay, Sibyl, I know where you can stay for now!"  
Sibyl nodded. "Okay Mikey!"  
Splinter walked out of the room.  
Leo walked up. "Don't trust her?"  
Splinter shook his head. "After watching her fight, I'm not sure I trust her…"  
"Told you, Mikey needs to work on seeing who's a good friend or not…"  
Splinter looked at Leo. "You have no room to talk."  
Leo blushed. "I'm going to bed…night Sensei!" The oldest of the four brothers ran off in a quick scurry.  
Splinter looked at Raph and Donnie. "Get to sleep." He went back into his room.  
Quickly everyone was in their beds, a couch in Sibyl's case. As soon as all was silent Sibyl carefully and quietly got up. She wracked her brain to remember how she got there and where the entrance was. She quickly left the lair, moving in the shadows like a pro. She climbed to the top, lifted the sewer cover, and snuck out. She climbed onto the roof top and leapt from it to another. Soon she arrived to where Mikey first found her.  
There waiting for her stood Shredder. "Good, you found me. How's it going? Do they trust you?"  
Sibyl looked at Shredder like a soldier would to their captain. "Well, the orange one, Mikey does. The others I am unsure of."  
Shredder frowned. "You have to get them to trust you. Get the dumb one's help if you need to."  
Sibyl nodded. "Yes sir!"  
Shredder smiled wickedly. "And then, you can kill off their Sensei and fulfill what needs to be done."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Noticed I haven't done this yet...I DO NOT OWN TMNT...It's called FANfiction for a reason. Also, if there's spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm copy and pasting this from an earlier copy.

Sibyl arrived back about a half hour later. She laid down on the couch, but she couldn't sleep. She had to figure out how to kill Splinter and she had to do it fast. She had a feeling the other three, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello, knew or was suspicious of who she was. Mikey was still as oblivious as ever though, so maybe that would work to her advantage. She sighed and sat up. She looked around. Maybe should could look around some more. She stood up and paced around the room, looking at everything from the Pinball machine, to the TV, to the arcade game, to the practice dummy. "It's pretty dark, I better explore when it's lighter…" she muttered. She turned around and startred walking to where she thought the couch was. She jammed her hip into the side of the stairs. As she made a small yelp something fell to the ground. Wincing slightly as she bent down to pick it up she noticed that what she dropped was small and shaped like a shell. She grabbed it and looked at it. "This is interesting," she muttered. Her finger accidentally pressed a button and the bright light of the screen shone upon her eyes. She winced again at the brightness. "What is this thing…"  
"That is a T-phone," Donnie said, his arms folded across his chest, "If you don't mind would you tell me why you're still up?"  
Sibyl blushed and looked around. "Uh, um, er…I'm having amnesia….no wait, that's not the right word…Slovakia…no that's not it. Insomnia…no…that sounds weird," he sighed. "I just can't sleep."  
Donnie nodded. "Uh huh…right. Just give me my phone back and go to sleep."  
Sibyl nodded and walked over to him, stumbling and tripping. "Here," she muttered, "So how does that work?"  
Donnie glanced at her. "The T-Phone?"  
Sibyl nodded. "Yeah that!"  
Donnie rolled his eyes. "You touch the screen, if you know someone's phone number then you dial it in and you can talk to them, if they pick theirs up anyways…"  
Sibyl's eyes widened. "That's so cool!"  
Donnie nodded. "Sure, whatever. I'm getting some sleep, you better too."  
Sibyl nodded. "Okay…" She quickly rushed to the couch as her eyes finally adjusted to the light. She laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning everyone got up and headed to the kitchen, Mikey dragging Sibyl along.  
"Where are we going?" Sibyl complained as she looked longingly at the couch.  
"To get some breakfast!" Mikey said cheerfully.  
"Breakfast?"  
"Yeah! It's what you eat in the morning so you have the energy for the beginning of the day!"  
"That's cool…" she said flatly, "But do I have to?"  
Mikey smiled at her. "Yeah! If you're going to stay and train with us you're going to have to eat with us so you can get to know us!"  
"But what if I don't want to?"  
"Well, then what's the fun in that! I love meeting new people!"  
"I can tell…" Sibyl muttered.  
They heard sound coming from the kitchen. As they walked in they could see a small stereo set on the table, Raphael sitting at the table with a leaf in his hand feeding to Spike, Donnie at the stove cooking up some pancakes, and Leo cleaning some dishes. Mikey smiled and rushed in.  
"What do you think would go good with the pancakes today Raph!" he exclaimed.  
Raph looked over towards Mikey who was now searching through the fridge. "Do we have strawberries or do we have blueberries?"  
"Both!"  
"Well pull out both then!"  
Mikey nodded. "Okay!"  
Sibyl sighed. "Can I go back to the couch…"  
A voice behind her made her jumped. "Nope, you're going to stay and help."  
Sibyl looked back to see Splinter. "Oh, um, okay…" she stuttered as she backed into the kitchen. She sat at the table across from Raph. "So who's that," she asked as she pointed at Spike.  
Raph sighed. "My pet turtle Spike…"  
Leo sighed. "It's getting quiet, may someone turn on the stereo?"  
Sibyl walked over to it and looked at the array of buttons. "Um…how does this work?"  
Splinter walked over and stood next to the girl. He pressed a button and music started to play.  
Sibyl eyes widened at the sound. She rushed to a set of counters and stood in the corner. "What is that! That terrible sound what is it?!"  
The four turtles looked at her weirdly. "That's music…" Leo said slowly unsure of what to do.  
Sibyl frowned. "I-I don't think I like it…"  
Raph shrugged. "Oh well, you'll have to get used to it."  
Donnie frowned. "You'll get used to it after a while. Maybe you just don't like this style of music."  
Mikey smiled at Sibyl. "Come over here and tell me which you would rather have on pancakes!"  
"I told you already just bring it all out," Raph muttered.  
"Sounds like too much work," Mikey said.  
Raph sighed and hit his head on the table. "You're a pain in the butt…"  
Sibyl walked over to Mikey. "What would you like me to do?"  
Mikey looked at all the toppings they had for pancakes. "Which would you prefer? Cherries, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, peaches, apricots, raspberries, or just plain old syrup and butter?"  
Sibyl looked at all of the fruits. She blushed slightly. "I must admit I've never had pancakes…"  
Mikey's eyes widened. "THAT'S A CRIME! You know what, I'll just pull them all out and you can try all sorts of different combinations!" As quick as he could he pulled out everything he just mentioned and set them around the table.  
Raph moaned. "You have got to be kidding me."  
Donnie and Leo watched as Mikey set the table up. "This…is new…" they muttered.  
Splinter frowned. "Donnie are the pancakes ready?"  
Donnie nodded and set out a plate stacked high with pancakes.  
The four turtles and rat quickly grabbed two and went to grab what they wanted. Mikey had raspberries and blackberries, Raph grabbed strawberries and blueberries, Donnie grabbed the peaches, Leo grabbed the cherries, and Splinter went with the normal butter and syrup. Sibyl sat there confused.  
"Go ahead grab one," Mikey said with a stuffed face.  
Sibyl looked around and grabbed a single pancake.  
Mikey smiled. "Now grab something you want on it! If you want to try it with syrup I bet Splinter will share the syrup with you!"  
Sibyl looked up at Splinter who was kindly offering the butter and syrup to her. She cautiously took it from him. She put a little bit of butter on the pancake and then put some syrup on the pancake. She took a bite. Her eyes widened. "That's good!"  
Mikey smiled. "See told you!"  
Sibyl smiled. "This is so worth getting up!" She finished the one she had and then got another.  
Mikey laughed. "Now that we've eaten, what are we going to do today?"  
Splinter looked at him and then at the others, finally landing on Sibyl. "We train…let's use our instincts…"  
The others moaned.  
"Hey Raph ready to get showed up again!" Leo asked.  
Raph glared at Leo and then at Mikey. "NO!"  
Splinter smirked evilly. "I'd like to test Sibyl's instincts. They seemed pretty good last night…"


	6. Chapter 5

Sibyl stood in the middle of the training room blind folded. The four turtles stood against the walls. Splinter stood next to the shelf with the picture on it.  
"Sibyl, you are to fight the boys using instinct. Boys, you are to remember your lesson on stealth and attack her," Splinter said. He looked at all the turtles, "Hajimaru!"  
The boys carefully snuck towards her. Raph came towards her front, Leo towards her back, and Donnies kept to the corners full of darkness. Mikey was following behind Donnie, but then had a feeling something was going to go wrong. He looked around and spotted the tree. He dashed towards it.  
Sibyl heard something behind her. She turned and ran towards it her tessen fan in hand. She blocked Leo's katanas, again. She opened her fan making the katanas fly out of his hands. She ducked down and tripped him. She then held up her fan and heard the clattering of Sais hitting the fan and as they fell onto the floor. She back flipped and turned to face Raph. She jumped up as he tried to trip her and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.  
Mikey and Donnie froze. Donnie was on the opposite side of the room as she was and Mikey was halfway up the tree. Donnie took a single step out of the corner.  
Sibyl felt her instincts pushing her to turn around. She could feel the two pairs of eyes on her. She spun and faced Donnie, making him freeze in fear. She stepped closer to him. She fingered her belt, which held the shurikkens in it. She took a couple and threw them at him. One nicked his shoulder. He dropped his staff. Sibyl ran quickly for the staff and snatched it. "Three down one to go," she commented.  
Mikey smirked slightly. He took a branch off the tree silently and then dropped it. It made a sound like him dropping his nunchucks.  
Sibyl turned to looking that direction. She smirked. "Mikey, what a mistake dropping your weapon…" she said. She ran towards that area. She skid to a stop when she got there and realized he wasn't there. "Mikey?"  
Suddenly with such grace and silence, Mikey dropped out of the tree and landed on top of her. "GOTCHA!"  
Sibyl pulled the blind fold off and looked at Mikey with surprise. "You stopped me?!"  
Mikey smiled, still on top of her. "YEP!"  
Raph walked over and pulled Mikey off of her. "Okay, what's going on? How come you've suddenly become Mr. Better-Than-All-You? That's my job!"  
Leo and Donnie shot Raph a glare.  
Mikey blushed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know…I just thought I should be trying my best. I mean I think Splinter would be glad if I at least tried every now and then!"  
Raph glared at him. "This is not your thing! You're supposed to be the pathetic weak one!"  
Sibyl stood up and butted in between the two boys. "Get a life and quit picking on him. It's just hurting your pride more…"  
Mikey, Leo, and Donnie went wide eyes in shock. No one stood up to Raph often, especially when he picked on Mikey.  
"You trying to start a fight?" Raph growled.  
Sibyl shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not?"  
Raph grabbed his Sais. "I'm willing to fight you!"  
"So you've been going easy on me the last two times we've fought?"  
Raph glared at her.  
Splinter whistled. "ENOUGH! YAMETE!"  
Raph and Sibyl froze in their spots.  
Donnie frowned at this. He leaned over to Leo. "Notice how she responds to Japanese perfectly. I don't think living near a dojo, in the middle of New York City, would teach her how to speak the language and I'm certain she knows what Splinter is saying."  
Leo thought about it. "Donnie, you may be on to something there…"  
Splinter sighed. "I will not tolerate this fighting! Raphael, Sibyl is our guest, treat her with respect. Sibyl, it is rude to be mean to your host!"  
Sibyl and Raph bowed. "Yes Sensei!"  
Leo frowned. "This is getting weirder…"  
Splinter smiled slightly. "As a punishment, you two have to cook lunch together…no help!"  
They both sighed.  
"I have to get stuck with her! She doesn't even know how to cook!" Raph moaned.  
"I have to get stuck with him! He's hot headed!" Sibyl complained.  
"I AM NOT HOT HEAD!" Raph spat.  
"My point…" Sibyl said.  
Raph's three brothers smirked. "She got you there," Mikey said.  
"Enough from you three," Splinter snapped, "You're not done training. Work on stealth and instincts!"  
Raph and Sibyl walked into the kitchen. Raph was grumbling to himself.  
Sibyl walked to the fridge. "What would you like?" She asked Raph.  
Raph sighed. "Pizza…" he muttered.  
Sibyl looked at him. "Pizza…" she said, "I think I've heard of that. Never tried it though…"  
Raph sighed. "Figures…" he said. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some pizza dough. "This is pizza dough, now follow my lead." He dropped it on the table and started kneading it around. "Now do that…" he muttered.  
Sibyl started to knead it. "Like this?"  
Raph shrugged. "Sure, why not…"  
Sibyl looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the salt. "Does salt kill rats?"  
Raph looked back at her confused. "No…it kills snails. Why do you ask anyways?"  
Sibyl's eyes widened with panic. "Just making sure so I don't accidentally kill Splinter!"  
Raph sighed. "Whatever…" he grumbled as he found some pizza sauce, cheese, and pepperoni. "Aww poor Mikey, we're out of other ingredients. No anchovies for Mikey."  
Sibyl sighed softly. This was going to be harder than she thought. "So Raph, what do you like to do? Besides, you know, beat up Mikey."  
"I DON'T BEAT UP MIKEY!"  
"Sure seems like it…"  
"I only pick on him."  
"Uh huh…"  
Raph set the ingredients on the table. "The dough's good. Now take this spoon and put some sauce on it and spread it around.  
Sibyl did as she was told.  
Raph showed her how to sprinkle the cheese. "I like to train…"  
"Kinda figured," Sibyl responded as she laid the pepperoni along the pizza.  
Raph glanced up at her. "I like to play video games…"  
"What are those?"  
Raph put the pizza in the oven. "It's games on the TV..."  
Sibyl smiled. "Cool!"  
Raph nodded his head as he set the timer. "Sure…"  
Sibyl watched as he sat at the table. "You know what Raph?"  
"What?"  
"I bet you really do care about Mikey though you beat on him all the time," she said with a smirk.  
Raph glared at her. "Like I told you earlier, I only pick on him."  
"So you do care! Because if you didn't care about him you'd say you beat him!"  
Raph blushed slightly. "No! What kind of reasoning is that?"  
"My reasoning, got a problem with it," Sibyl responded.  
Raph sighed as he got up and walked to the fridge. "Grab the plates and cups while I get the juice…"  
"SO YOU DO CARE ABOUT HIM!"  
"I never said that!"  
Sibyl smirked. "You're not that bad a guy Raph," she said as she looked through the cupboards looking for plates and cups.  
"Shut up and if you say that to anyone else I'll kill you…without a second thought…" Raph snapped.  
Sibyl finally found the plates and cups. She grabbed six of each. She set them up as Raph put the juice on the table. The oven buzzed and Raph grabbed the pizza out of it and placed the pizza on the table.  
Sibyl smiled and rushed into the training room. "Guys, lunch is ready!" She exclaimed.  
Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter smiled and rushed into the kitchen. The three turtles sat down as Raph set the pizza on the table. "PIZZA!"  
Raph and Sibyl sat down at the table, Raph next to Leo and Donnie and Sibyl by Mikey and across from Donnie.  
Mikey handed her a piece of pizza. "I'm guessing you haven't had this yet..." he said.  
Sibyl shook her head and took it from him. She carefully took a bite. Her eyes widened. "This is pretty good!"  
Mikey smiled. "There's so much you should try!"  
Sibyl smirked at Mikey. "I bet."  
When they were through they went into the main room.  
"Hey Mikey, you think that show's on?" Raph asked.  
Mikey smiled. "Probably not a new episode, but who cares!"  
The two boys leapt over the couch, Mikey grabbing the remote while doing so, and sat on the floor. Mikey turned the T.V. on and switched to the right channel. Quickly Leo and Donnie rushed over, running past Sibyl.  
Sibyl stood there watching the boys act like a family. She smiled softly. She could hear a tiny voice in her head telling her to back off from her mission. She had to though, since it was a mission.  
A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you not going to go sit with them?"  
Sibyl spun to see Splinter. She hesitated. "I…might try to get some more rest…" she muttered as she ran and laid down on the couch.  
She smirked at the anime like show they were watching and their conversation.


	7. Chapter 6

"You're coming with us tonight!" Mikey said cheerfully as he sat next to Sibyl at the table.  
"Going where?" Sibyl asked curiously.  
"ON OUR NIGHT WATCH!" Mikey exclaimed.  
"Night watch? Is that what you were doing yesterday when you found me?"  
Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! And you're coming tonight!"  
"We have no agreed to this Mikey…" Leo growled.  
"My instincts are telling me that that's a bad idea," Raph said harshly.  
Donnie sighed. "Mikey, did Splinter say she was?"  
"I did not say she was and I am saying she will do the opposite Michelangelo. She is to stay here, with me," Splinter said as he walked in on cue.  
Mikey sighed and frowned. "But she'll be bored here…"  
"No, her and I will have a much needed talk. There will be things of interest for her," Splinter responded.  
Mikey shot an apologetic look at Sibyl. "Maybe next time…"  
Sibyl felt kind hurt by the poor guy. "Maybe."  
Mikey and his brothers quickly left.  
Splinter looked at her. "Who are you really?"  
Sibyl hesitated. "Sibyl, a mutated turtle who has been around for only two months, therefore I do not understand most things or have experienced much."  
Splinter looked at her. "Really?"  
Sibyl nodded. "Really." He wasn't going to get the truth from her.  
Splinter came face to face with her, his stern brown eyes looking deeply into her golden brown eyes. He noticed the small red specks in her eyes. He smirked. "Then how do you fight so well…with moves like his?"  
Sibyl stiffened. "Who's?"  
"Shredders…"  
Sibyl kept her eyes locked with is. "I have no clue what you're talking about…" This was her chance and she had to take it.  
Splinter looked at her. "I hope you know I don't trust you…"  
"You know I don't trust you either…" She slowly moved her hand to grab one of her shurikkens. A voice interrupted her.  
"Master Splinter, the others sent me to bring you these canisters of mutagen," Donnie said.  
The two looked over. Donnie was standing on the stairs near the front. He glanced at Sibyl and then at Splinter. "I'll stay here if you'd like. You know…just in case something decided to attack the base," he said, motioning to Sibyl.  
"HEY! I'm not that mean! I wouldn't kill a fly!" Sibyl protested.  
Splinter sighed. "Very well, I'll be in my room." He left.  
Sibyl sat on the couch. "Gee, I feel completely welcomed. If he didn't want me here, why didn't he send me out with you guys!"  
"Because he didn't want you to kill us…" Donnie muttered.  
Sibyl glared at him. "I'm not going to kill anyone! Goll, you do awesome moves and then everyone thinks you're a killer…"  
"No, you do the moves you've done, then everyone thinks you're a killer."  
"What did I do wrong?" Sibyl asked innocently.  
"Those moves you do. They're signature moves that Shredder, the man who's out to kill us and take over, does and teaches his foot soldiers…"  
Sibyl blushed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh…"  
Donnie looked at her. "How did you learn those moves?"  
Sibyl sighed. "I grew up near a dojo…at least I thought it was a dojo. So when I was turned into a mutant I hid near a nearby warehouse and practiced there. I guess this dojo must have been where this Shredder lives…"  
Donnie sighed. "I guess…" he muttered still unsure.  
Sibyl smiled softly. "Donnie…"  
"Yes?"  
"Is Mikey always like this…or is he only like this around girls?"  
"All giddy and hyper? Yeah, he's always like this."  
Sibyl giggled. "He's kinda crazy, but he's not that bad…"  
"No he's not that bad…once you get used to it. He's actually a great kid, he just needs to learn when to cool down and pay attention."  
Sibyl looked around. "So what do you like to do?"  
Donnie shrugged. "Work in my lab, watch TV with my brothers, and I also like to learn."  
Sibyl smiled. "You must be the smart one then."  
"Well, yeah, you can say," Donnie said while blushing slightly.  
Sibyl set her chin on her knees. "I wish I had a family…"  
Donnie frowned slightly. "Now don't go guilt tripping me. You're supposed to be the bad guy here…"  
Sibyl narrowed her eyes. "Why so? Just because I fight like this Shredder dude you keep talking about!"  
Donnie's eyes widened. "Sibyl…"  
Sibyl stood up and glared at him. "GET OUT!"  
Donnie frowned. "Sibyl calm down…"  
Sibyl threw one of the pillows that Mikey had given her to sleep with. "JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Donnie caught the pillow. "Calm down, you don't know how to control your emotions yet!"  
Sibyl glared at him. "I do too…" she hissed as she fingered her shurikkens.  
Donnie frowned. "Obviously you don't if you're thinking hurt me will be the best way…"  
Sibyl grabbed one of her shurrikens and chucked it at him.  
Donnie grabbed his staff and quickly blocked it. "Sibyl, I'm sorry for whatever I said."  
Sibyl threw her other three at him. "JUST LEAVE!"  
Donnie's eyes widened. "Okay…" he whimpered. He ran into his lab.  
Sibyl dropped to the ground. She curled up into a ball and laid there crying. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

~

Mikey, Leo, and Raph arrived home from their night watch. They entered into the lair chattering and laughing.  
"Mikey, you didn't do as well today…" Leo said out of curiosity suddenly.  
Mikey sighed softly. "Sorry…I couldn't stop worrying about Sibyl. I had a feeling something bad would happen."  
Raph moaned. "Let me guess you're instincts were acting up again…"  
Mikey glared at Raph. "Quit making fun of me alright. So I did something better than you. Big deal! You do a lot more things better than you than I do with all three of you!" He leapt over the turnstiles. "Sibyl!" He called out. His eyes landed on the female turtle laying on the ground. "Sibyl!" He exclaimed worriedly. He rushed over to her side.  
The others rushed over. Donnie peeked his head out from his lab. "Mikey, she's just sleeping," he commented.  
Mikey picked her up and laid her on the couch. "What happened?"  
"She got upset with me…" Donnie explained simply as he walked out.  
"What did you do?"  
"I just told her that her fighting style was that similar to Shredder's and the foot soldiers…" Donnie said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"That's probably why I don't like her," Leo muttered.  
Raph smirked evilly. "What, reminds you too much of a certain someone?"  
Leo tackled Raph to the ground.  
Mikey sat next to the sleeping turtle. "So what?"  
Donnie sighed. "I told I wasn't saying she was training under him, I just said that she fought like our enemy!"  
Mikey sighed. "She's only two months old in mutation age…she doesn't know how to control her anger. This isn't her fault!"  
Donnie clenched his fists. "Then whose fault is it!"  
Mikey looked down at the ground. "I don't know…just give her a chance…"  
Raph growled as he pushed Leo off. "I don't want to. I've had it with her."  
Mikey looked back at Raph. "You've had it with everyone, you don't count."  
Raph nearly pounced on Mikey, but Leo stopped him. "We have to talk common sense with him first…"  
"This is Mikey, he's not going to have common sense no matter what," Raph grumbled.  
Leo glared at him. "Try!"  
Raph grumbled and left the room.  
Leo sighed. "Mikey…let's get the story from Donnie and then we'll get the story from Sibyl…"  
Mikey sighed. "Okay fine. Donnie what was going on when you walked in?"  
"Sibyl and Splinter were having an argument. I decided to stay because I had an odd feeling that Sibyl was tempted to kill Splinter…"  
Mikey frowned. "Sibyl wouldn't do that…"  
Donnie glanced at him. "Trust me Mikey, she would! She nearly killed me with her shurikkens!"  
Mikey glared at them. "I think it's time we all go to bed. We're all apparently getting delusional."  
Donnie and Leo sighed and walked off. "At least he knows how to use that word…" Donnie commented.  
"Yeah…" Leo responded, "But even at two you were using that word…"  
Mikey glanced at the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry…" He left quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

Sibyl woke up. She looked around. Her shurikkens were still on the floor, but she wasn't. "You're awake!" Mikey said. He leapt over the couch to sit by her. "Uh, yeah, I'm guessing it was you who set me on the couch…" Sibyl said as she rubbed her eyes. Mikey nodded and then frowned. "My brothers don't really trust you, but I believe that you're better than they say." Sibyl blushed and looked down. "I-I don't know what to say…" she muttered. She grabbed her necklace and covered the charm in the shape of an eye. "That's really kind of you Mikey." Mikey smiled. "Just trying to help a friend!" Sibyl was taken aback by this. "Friend?" Mikey nodded. "Yep! Friend!" Sibyl smiled softly. "You're crazy…" Donnie, who had been standing behind them for the last part, cleared his throat. "If I'm not interrupting, I'm going to steal Mikey so he can cook breakfast…" Sibyl smiled. "Can I come? I like cooking!" Mikey looked at Donnie hopefully. "No," Donnie said sternly. The two sighed. "Fine…" Sibyl said. She stood up to pick up the shurikkens while Leo and Mikey left. She sighed as she tucked them away. She turned and came face to face with Leo. "Leo!" She gasped in surprise. "What are you doing to Mikey," Leo growled as he walked forward, pushing her against the wall. "What do you mean?" Sibyl said as she tried to get away, but Leo set his arm in her way. "You're not good and we all know it, except Mikey. What kind of spell did you put him under?" "I'm not magic you moron. I didn't put him under some spell!" Leo didn't look convinced. "He's my brother and I'm not going to let some Harpy like you play him into a fool." Sibyl glared at him. "You don't seem to be any better than me!" Leo glared at her. "You're starting to remind me very much of someone with whom I'm upset with so you better watch it." Sibyl smirked. "And who would that be?" Leo blushed. "Why should I tell you?!" "Because I sense you actually like her and therefore like me and I don't want to be followed by a love sick puppy like you." Leo clenched his fist into a ball tempted to hit her. "You really want to know. Her name's Karai and she's Shredder's daughter." Sibyl's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Really now?" Leo growled. "What is it that you want to know? What are you doing here anyways. I still don't understand why Splinter is letting a killer like you stay here!" Sibyl was the one who gave the blow by hitting Leo, making him back off. "I'm not a killer! Why would you say such a thing! I haven't killed anyone yet!" Leo glared at her. "You're so going to get it!" He leapt at her with his katana out. Sibyl jumped back and dodged him. Leo glared at her and sliced at her again. She barely dodged, getting nicked on her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and held her arm as it bled. Leo walked over to her. "I've had it with you…" he said darkly. ~ Mikey and Donnie walked in the kitchen and sat at the table. Donnie looked at Mikey. "Don't you get it! She's evil! She tried to kill Splinter!" Mikey shook his head. "Maybe she wasn't! They were just looking at each other when you walked in last night!" "I saw her fingering her shurikkens and then she tried to kill me!" Mikey frowned. "You were judging her without knowledge of her past!" Donnie slammed his hands on the table. "I'm not an idiot Mikey! Some of us don't need the full story to know something about people! We don't need it spelled out if we already have all the letters!" Mikey sighed. "She's not evil, she's just confused…." Donnie frowned. "Mikey, I know you like to see the good in everyone until they give you a reason not to, but please go by our word, she's not good to be with Mikey!" Mikey glared at Donnie. "I'm going to prove you all wrong! She's a wonderful girl and she's truly nice deep down! Even if she's evil now I'll make her good!" Donnie sighed. "Mikey…you can try, but with someone who knows Shredder that's not going to happen. Think of Karai!" Mikey glared at him. "We almost had her on our side, but then we decided to do something stupid. That was our fault!" Donnie took a deep breath so he wouldn't hit Mikey. "Quit blaming everything on us Mikey…" Mikey frowned. "Why shouldn't I?" "Because we're right this time!" "No you're not. Sibyl is good even if it is really deep down! People can change Donnie! I'm not going to lose her," Mikey said. Donnie sighed. "Mikey, I'm sensing a deep feeling for Sibyl. Do you like her…as in like her like her…" Mikey looked down. "If you're implying having a crush then yes…" Donnie sighed softly and held his hands out. "Mikey, I understand this feeling of having a crush…" "And the feeling of losing it?" Donnie moaned. "Yes…since April is currently not speaking to us. But there's this saying-" Mikey interrupted him. "If you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours…if it doesn't it was never meant to be…" Donnie froze. "Yes…" Mikey looked up at the surprised Donnie. "It's mentioned in everything and everyone says it…I'm not oblivious and stupid." Donnie sighed. "Okay…" Mikey set his head on the table, pushing the chair back. "But if I set her free she'll be in trouble. The world, especially New York, is a very dangerous place and she could get attacked by Shredder." "Unless she works for Shredder you moron!" Donnie said. Mikey glared at him. "She does not work for Shredder how many times do I have to tell you!" "How many times do I have to tell you she does!" Donnie countered. Suddenly Mikey heard a scream. He jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. He rushed out and saw Leo standing over a bleeding Sibyl. "SIBYL!" Leo and Sibyl glanced at Mikey. "Mikey stay out of this," Leo growled. Mikey ran over to them and stood between Leo and Sibyl. "I won't let you hurt her Leo!" Leo pointed his sword to Sibyl. "I'm not the one you should be telling not to hurt anyone. That friend of yours is the dangerous one!" Mikey looked back at Sibyl, who had blood dripping down her arm and between the fingers of her other hand which held the wound. "No Leo…it's you and Donnie and Raph and Splinter! You're the dangerous ones! You can't trust anyone one besides yourselves! We find someone like us and you suddenly take a disliking to her!" "Exactly Mikey! Someone like us shouldn't exist!" Mikey looked at Sibyl and turned his back to Leo. He knelt down. "Here let's take care of that…" he said to Sibyl. Sibyl looked at Mikey with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mikey…" she whispered. She then turned and ran out of the lair into the sewers. Leo stood there with a smirk on his face. "There now we don't have to worry about her…" Mikey turned around. "How could you! You chased her off for no reason at all!" "I had a reason…" Leo said. "Not trusting her is not a legitimate reason! You lack the patience to even get to know her!" Mikey yelled. Leo clenched his fists. "You have no patience for anything else so why now Mikey, why have patience with some random mutant you magically find after two months! Don't you think that if she had been living on the streets of New York we would have seen or heard from her before! Think Mikey, this is outrageous! This has got to be the work of Shredder!" Mikey glared at Leo. "I don't care, even if she does work for Shredder we should still show her compassion. Now I'm going to go after her and you may not come." He turned around and stormed off. 


	9. Chapter 8

Mikey walked down the sewer tunnels. "Sibyl!" He called out. He looked all around for the female turtle. "Sibyl…It's me Mikey!" He suddenly noticed blood spots along the ground. He followed after them. Soon he found Sibyl. She was sitting on the ground. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her forehead was resting upon her arms. She shook as she cried. Mikey cautiously approached the upset girl. He knelt down next to her and set his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and moved out from his soft grasp. "Just leave me alone Mikey…" Mikey took his hand away. "Sibyl," he said softly, assuring her that he wasn't going to hurt or yell at her, "I'm here to help with your wound and make sure you're okay." Sibyl looked at him, her eyes all red and puffy from crying. She looked down at her wound and then back at him. Mikey smiled softly. "Don't worry…" he said. He untied his mask and wrapped it around Sibyl's wound. "That should work until we get back to the lair…" Sibyl's eyes widened. "I don't want to go back there!" Mikey sighed softly. "I don't blame you…" he said. He smiled softly. "How about this, we run away!" Sibyl glanced at him. "Run away?" Mikey smiled. "It means we leave without telling anyone and go to where ever we want! We can get some stuff tonight!" Sibyl grabbed her necklace and covered the charm. "Where to?" Mikey smiled. "I hear on the other side of America is a place called San Fransisco!" Sibyl smiled. "So we're going there?" Mikey nodded. "Sure! Why not!" Sibyl looked at her bandaged arm. "Mikey…" "Yeah?" "I'm glad you're my friend…" Mikey smiled softly. "I'm glad I'm yours…" Sibyl looked down and closed her eyes. "So what shall we do until we get ready to run away, I'm guess when your brothers leave to do the Night Watch." Mikey nodded. "We just have to be silent enough so Splinter doesn't hear us…" Sibyl nodded. "So now what shall we do…" Mikey smirked. "Listen to music…" Sibyl's eyes widened. "No…no, no, no! Do you not remember what happened last time!" Mikey smiled. "That was metal music, maybe you don't like metal. I mean that was Raph's favorite kind of music. I, myself, prefer Pop, Rock, and Dubstep. Donnie likes classical, and Leo like rock…" Sibyl watched as Mikey pulled out his T-phone and put on a song. It had a nice beating rhythm to it. Sibyl seemed intrigued. What seemed to be violins joined. Mikey started to sing along. "What if the storm ends and I don't see you as you are now, ever again. The perfect halo of gold hair and lightening, sets you off against the planets last dance. Just for a minute, the silver forked sky lifts you up like a star. That I will follow, but now it's found us." Sibyl smiled softly. "You're right Mikey…I like this music…" Mikey smiled and looked at her deep brown eyes. "I'm glad," he whispered. Sibyl smirked. She leaned her head on Mikey's shoulder. "I feel so different around you…" Mikey smiled and gently wrapped his arm around her. Sibyl pushed it away. "Don't get too comfortable…" Mikey blushed. "Sorry…" Sibyl giggled softly. "Yet." Mikey smiled. "Sibyl…" Sibyl glanced up at him. "Yes Mikey? What is it?" "My brother's aren't right are they? You're not evil…" Sibyl sighed and smiled a fake smile. "No, of course not!" Mikey smiled. "Good!" He looked down at the T-Phone. "I think they've left by now, let's get going…" Sibyl stood up slowly, careful with her arm. Mikey walked with her. Sibyl looked around and sighed. She seemed kinda upset. She didn't like to lie to Mikey. Mikey noticed. "You okay Sibyl? If you don't like the idea of running away you can tell me…" Sibyl shook her head. "That's not it…" she muttered. Mikey frowned and stepped in front of Sibyl. "What is it, you can tell me…" Sibyl looked to the side. "I really can't Mikey. Not know. I've only known you for a couple days…" Mikey nodded in understanding. "But you will eventually?" "Eventually…maybe when it's all over…" "When what's all over?" "It…the thing I can't tell you," Sibyl said. Mikey smiled and nodded. "Okay…we're here. We've gotta be quiet now." The two sneaked in. "So what do we need?" Sibyl whispered. "Money, food, first aid kit, and our weapons…" Mikey whispered back. "Got my weapons, I'll go get some food…" Sibyl whispered back. Mikey tossed her a back pack. "Put the food in here…" Sibyl nodded and snuck into the kitchen. She packed some of the fruit, a bag of lettuce, some nuts, and some cheese. She turned and saw Mikey holding up the first aid kit and some money. They met up and Mikey stuffed what he had into his own back pack. "Let's go." The two left. When they reached the surface, they kept to the shadows. "No roof, they'll be up there…" Mikey said. Sibyl nodded looking around. "It's quite nice up here…" Mikey nodded. "It is…" he said softly. He looked around a corner and motioned her to come closer. He quickly went around the corner, Sibyl right behind him. They traveled a little further. Sibyl took a deep breath. "Mikey, I'm scared," she said softly. Mikey looked back at her and smiled small. "No need to worry." Suddenly figures jumped out of the sky around them. Ninjas dressed in black circled them. "Foot clan…" Mikey hissed. Sibyl's eyes widened. She had never legitimately seen a foot clan soldier, she had only ever fought with Karai. "So this is the foot clan?" Mikey nodded. "Yeah…and they're as evil as you can get!" Sibyl nodded. "Okay, got it," she said. She pulled out her tessen fan. The foot clan attacked. Mikey started ramming some into each other and flipping above them. Sibyl dodged, tripped, and sliced at them. No matter what they did though, more kept coming. Suddenly something else fell out of the sky. "Hey stupids, keep away from my brother…" Leo's voice said. "Hey other stupids, help us fight them off!" Raph said. Mikey and Sibyl looked back to see Leo, Raph, and Donnie. "Great…" Mikey said. Sibyl sighed. "We'll fight and run…" Mikey nodded. He ran and started helping his brothers. Sibyl started fighting too, not as good as she usually would because of her arm. Soon the foot clan disappeared and Mikey and Sibyl tried to sneak off. "And where are you two going?" Donnie said. Mikey and Sibyl turned around and looked at them. "Nothing…" Mikey said. "Really now and why do you have back packs on your backs?" Leo asked. "Because we're searching for mutagen!" Mikey said with a smile. Raph glared at Mikey. "Honestly…Donnie, grab the bag…" Donnie walked towards Sibyl. "Let me see…" Sibyl laughed. "Haha…no…" Donnie lunged at her, but she moved to the side swiftly and dodged. Leo and Raph circled around Mikey. "What're you hiding from us?" "Nothing!" Mikey snapped. Leo and Raph leapt at him, but Mikey dodged. He looked at Sibyl. "Let's go!" They dashed quickly down the street. "After them!" They could hear Leo yell. Mikey and Sibyl ran faster. They turned into an alley way and lost Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Mikey took a deep breath. "Good job…" Sibyl smiled softly and looked at him. "Thanks Mikey…" Mikey looked at her arm. "Keep that on tonight, we'll check it in the morning. I have real gauze and cleaning first aid supplies so we'll do that tomorrow morning also, I promise." Sibyl nodded. She looked at Mikey. She suddenly embraced him in a hug. Mikey was sort of surprised by this, but hugged her back anyways. After a minute they broke apart. Sibyl sighed softly happily. "Mikey…" she started. Mikey looked over at her. "Yes?" Sibyl opened her mouth to say something, but then her necklace vibrated. Her eyes opened. "I've gotta go. I'll…be right back," she said. She ran off. Mikey watched her run off. "Wait! Where are you going!" Sibyl didn't even look back. Mikey frowned and followed after her. 


	10. Chapter 9

Sibyl arrived back to the meeting place where she had first met Mikey. She looked up at the billboard, the hole hadnYou are failing me** his voice whispered into her ear. **

**m sorry father,**If you don

**Sibyl looked away. t know where the lair is **

**t do I? Have you forgotten that your charm here is a camera? I have noticed you cover it up a few times Shredder said. He set the claws on his gloves up against her throat. **Yes sir

**Shredder glared at her. he growled as he removed his claws, t want to make a mess out of my greatest plan **

**Sibyl shook her head sadly. **Have you been getting the dumb one to help you with this plan?I have tried sir** Sibyl said with a sigh. She felt terrible. She didn**Good, now get going. The soon you

**Shredder glared at her. **

**Mikey had been a few steps behind her and then hid along the edge of the building when she had arrived at her destination. He watched as she spoke to an all too familiar figure. His stomach seemed to knot, his heart rose to his throat, and his brain pounded. It couldnt believe it, he didn**Leave!Sibyl, down here

**Sibyl looked down from the billboard and gasped when she saw Mikey. t!**Yes you can, I know who you are!Thatt come down Mikeym afraid IYou lied to me for working for him! My brothers were right! I should have known better than to follow my instincts! I thought I was rightMikeys my fault, not yours. Please donNo, that wonre coming back, but were going to have to watch us pass by our daily lives without you included!Whatever makes you feel better

**Mikey frowned slightly. s go home he said. He left with Sibyl a few feet behind him. **

**The walk back was silent. They didnt get out of his mind. Mikey glared at Sibyl when they arrived at the man hole. **

**Sibyl had hand her hand wrapped around the charm the entire walk there. **Get ** Mikey snapped. **

**t planning to,t give her a chance to explain anything. But why did he? She had lied to him and he wasn**Did you find out?She works with Shredder and she refers to him as father

**Leo asked. **

**Mikey shook his head. .**So you spied on Shredder? Without him knowing?!IThat** Leo said, **

**Mikey sighed. **Mikey,We** Donnie said. **

**re always here Raph said the last part folding his arms, **

**Mikey glared at them. t hurt her!**I still care about her!You have got to be kidding me** Raph said. **

**Mikey looked away. but we **

**The others sighed. **Night Mikey,Night weirdo, and I** Raph commented. **

Yout be here! You dons crazy, letting me come back here after he learned the truth! He** She growled at the reflection. **

**Her reflection laughed at her. **

**Sibyl dropped to the floor and crawled towards the TV, shurikken in hand. t understand! I liked him! I wanted to make him happy! But no! I have to ruin everything! I have to destroy this happy family that I wish I could belong to. No, I have to kill their father! You don She set her hand upon the screen and brought back her other hand, the one with the shurikken, to hit the reflection with the shurikken. **

**Suddenly she spotted Splinter**Is that the truth?Get rid of me now** she whimpered. **

**Splinter smiled softly. **I canAnd why** Splinter asked. **

**Sibyl looked down. t go in **

**Splinter smiled. m more in charge than he is, my say over rule his. Therefor you must come in.**Why do you let me stay in here with you alone when you know what I am to do?Because I know you won** Splinter said simply. **

**Sibyl looked down. **Let me tell you the truth behind Shredder,Who is that?Me, my wife, and my daughter,But** Sibyl asked. **

Tang Shen has some features that remind me of KaraiYess eyes widened.

**Splinter nodded. **

**Sibyl frowned. m supposed to be the evil one here and the one you do not trust **

**Splinter smirked. ve noticed how Mikey trusts you so why shouldnt all they seem?**Because I hurt himt speak to me,HeHe seemed pretty hurt

**Splinter smiled. til tomorrow, he **

**Sibyl sighed and nodded her head. **It

**Sibyl nodded. father She ran out of the room and laid on the couch and slowly fell asleep.**


End file.
